venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Ghost
"I AM JOHNNY GHOST,PARANORMAL EXTRAORDINAIRE!!!" ---Johnny Ghost(Says this line every time he and Johnny Toast goes on a job) Johnny Ghost '''is an American paranormal investigator, part of the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire (or P.I.E.). He has an apprentice named Johnny Toast. Johnny Ghost has also chased props running around live and investigated Jimmy Casket's asylum with the Acachalla family. He has Ornithophobia, the fear of birds (which is odd because when he is Greggory.Greggory he can turn into a bird) and possibly also suffers from multiple personality disorder. Johnny Ghost is Jimmy Casket and Gregory.Gregory although he may not know it. He transforms into Jimmy Casket when he is threatened, as shown in raptor player model mod, and when he bleeds, as shown in one of the Creepypasta videos (the " Creepypasta College " video), similar to how Papa Acachalla changes into Jose Jose Jose Jose. Johnny is said to be Billy's true father but his may be false due to the plot twist in Another Minecraft Tale episode 26 that said Maxwell Acachalla maybe Billy's true father. Consequently, depending on if Billy and Yakface are biological siblings or if they are adopted siblings and if Ghost is Billy's real father,he may also be Yakface's father. Personality Johnny Ghost is very level-headed most of the time, although he does respond to danger. He studies paranormal activities, hence he knows a lot about such things. When around Johnny Toast, he acts braver than usual. He acts like a mentor figure to Johnny Toast, teaching Toast as he goes on. For an unknown reason, he is terrified of Birds But Johnny Toast helps him with his fear. But he also says "Birds Eat You!". Relationships Johnny Toast Johnny Toast is Ghost's assistant and apprentice. Johnny Ghost usually finds himself teaching Toast about paranormal activities. They are both good friends, despite Johnny Ghost being a bit jealous that Toast is "the fan favorite." Aimee Due to a misunderstanding, Aimee has a crush on Johnny Ghost. She likes him because he is smart. However, Johnny Ghost is afraid of Aimee since some of her actions can make her seem like a stalker at times. Like Johnny Toast, he's had nightmares of her. Jimmy Casket When Johnny Ghost is threatened, he turns into Jimmy Casket. When he turns back to normal, he remembers nothing about being Jimmy Casket. Gregory.Gregory Johnny Ghost sometimes turns into Gregory.Gregory, but this rarely happens. Tommy Casket Timothy was first mentioned in the Haunted by Cardboard Friend video when Cardboard friend draws a picture of him on the wall.He is said to be Johnny's late father who died before Johnny was born. Trivia * It was hinted at in the Cardboard Friend video that he is also Gregory Gregory, or at least once had the name Gregory. If he is Gregory.Gregory, who is a ghost, it is ironic that he is a paranormal investigator. *Johnny Ghost killed Sally, but it was really Jimmy Casket who killed her since Jimmy is actually a fragment of Johnny. Sally came back from the dead. *He has ornithophobia. *Johnny Ghost has a (short, but intro-worthy) third appearance in a horror map that starts with, "Hello, I'm Johnny Ghost, paranormal investigator..." in a scared voice. *He is the principal of Creepypasta college. Strange, because in the creepypasta western video, he said he would have to kill the creepypastas if he found out they were paranormal. He later was fired and replaced with a new principal, principal Buttkicker. * His hair is really messy, even more so as Jimmy Casket. * He has nightmares about Aimee * Johnny Ghost's new model is Simon, from the game Cry of Fear. Ironic, because Cry Of Fear is a game about demons and generally ghostly objects. * Once, when fighting the Toilet Toucher,he indirectly caused the Chernobyl incident. *He once removed a level 5 poltergeist truck from the Acachalla's house. * He may have M.P.D (Aka Multiple Personality Disorder) * He is not British, unlike Johnny Toast. * He once shot and killed a cosplayer dressed as Blazekin, thinking it was a ghost. * He has the inability to say the word "suspicious". * He had a very traumatic experience in his childhood involving mascots. * He said that he has his own commercial. * He has a part-time job in the summer working at McDonalds. * He and Toast visited the Acacalla home in '''HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry Mod). [ [Category:Parent Category:Character Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Villians Category:Jimmy Casket Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:Knifes Category:Ghost Category:Father Category:Serial killer Catego [[Category:Venturian [Frye